Naraku's Pet
by Ai half demon
Summary: naraku wishes to make inuyasha his pet will inuyasha agree or will he be saved rated for tourture and abuse NO LEMONS OR LIMES.
1. Chapter 1

_Please review this is rated for torture abuse but no lemons or limes I hope you like it and sorry sesshy fans he will probably will not appear in this story_

Sango was at her village with Miroku and Shippo. Kagome was at her home in her era. Inuyasha was alone on the night of the new moon. Inuyasha stayed in kaede's hut since it was raining hard outside. Inuyasha smelled blood and went outside but saw Naraku. He tried to attack even in his human form. He was repelled by the barrier that surrounded Naraku. Naraku grasped inuyasha's neck and forced him to the ground. He made sure Inuyasha was unable to move.

Naraku looked at Inuyasha and began to say a very old chant

"A hanyou's form

Will be his only

For his demon blood

Shale be sealed

Inside though

Who recites this chant"

Inuyasha grew weaker as his demonic blood and power through through Naraku's veins.

"What was that chant" Inuyasha asked when Naraku finally let go of his throat.

"It's a chant that can make a hanyou human "

"Why didn't you say it before?"

"Because I didn't know when you were human"

Naraku left as kaede pocked out her head to ask "is everything ok Inuyasha"

"Yay"

_I don't like writing long chapters please review I do not own Inuyasha_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review and the next chapter will be up in about 2 hours at the most in a later chapter there will be a slight lemon or lime but no true contact you'll see but it's only in one chapter_

Every day for the last week Inuyasha was human. Miroku Shippo Sango and Miroku returned to lady kaede's village they then saw a human Inuyasha.

"What happened" asked everyone.

"Naraku put a spell on me"

Every one went to find Naraku except Shippo.

"Dance of blades" the attack was aimed at Inuyasha but deflected by Sango's hirakotsu.

Inuyasha ran by Sango's side grabbing her sword then tried to attack Kagura

"Dance of blades" Inuyasha was covered in gashes.

Sango threw her hirakotsu but was aimed back at her by Kanna. Miroku used his wind tunnel but samiyosho flew in it he had no time to cover it up. Kagome was hiding since Inuyasha told her to stay at kaede's.

_Thank you for reading please review thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

_See here's the next chapter pleases review_

Kagura took Inuyasha onto her feather with Kanna. She was hit by a sacred arrow. Inuyasha fell of the feather.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha "are you ok say something"

Inuyasha said nothing as Kagura attacked kagome and fled with Inuyasha. Kagura took the still unconscious Inuyasha to Naraku's castle. He was thrown into a cage. The cage had stone walls and had bars going horizontal and vertically. There was hay on the ground and a puddle of blood were Inuyasha lay. When Inuyasha finally woke up …

_Sorry but if I don't get reviews you'll never know what happens mwahahahahaha no seriously please review. and sorry for it being so short like I already said I hate long chapters but later I'll make them longer._


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up he saw Naraku.

"Inuyasha do you despise this human form"

"Of course"

"Good then I'll give you your demonic blood and power so you can be my pet.

Naraku picked up Inuyasha by his neck and began to say another chant

"Though shall have

Thy demon blood

Released and returned

From my body

Release it from within"

As soon as Inuyasha became a half demon he was then thrown to the ground. Inuyasha turned over on to his back then Naraku put his foot on the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha struggled to no prevail.

"You shall become my pet"

"Never"

Naraku put pressure on inuyasha's chest. "I will break you; you shall no longer be rebellious."

"I belong to no one," he said in pain "I am no ones pet he said as Naraku left.

Kagura appeared and took of his robe of the fire rat then chained him to the wall of the cell. Kagura returned several times just to put weapons into the cage. There were axes chains, swords and daggers.

"What are those for Kagura?"

"Naraku's goanna use them to beat you until you give up.

_The next chapters will have limes but no clothes will be taken of or in bed stuff there will be things that seem like it and the later chapters will be longer I will update them tomorrow_


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha awoke to find Naraku looking as smug as ever. He was wearing his baboon pelt. He looked straight into inuyasha's eyes then unshackled him.

"Inuyasha I will break you"

"No you won't"

"Inuyasha sit"

Inuyasha fell face first on the ground. Naraku started to beat Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed

The air blood was coming from Naraku not his own but the blood of his friends.

"What did you do to my friends?"

"There dead except that kagome girl"

"I'll kill her if you don't become my pet."

"O-k"

Naraku went up to Inuyasha who was now sitting on the ground. He sat behind Inuyasha. He then started to pet Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around really fast in shock but turned back around when he saw the anger in Naraku's eyes. Naraku bit inuyasha's ear to keep him under control. Blood trickled down Naraku's chin and on the side of inuyasha's face. He whimpered in pain. Naraku let go of the hanyou's ear.

"Why did you…"

"Inuyasha your perfect"

"What are you going on about?"

"Too bad it has to end soon."

"Naraku explain yourself"

"I answer to no one" Naraku said then smacked Inuyasha knocking him to the ground "on the night of the new moon you will belong to Kikyo"

"What does Kikyo have to do with this" Naraku was silent "answer me"

Naraku smacked Inuyasha again "I will no longer own you so if you do one thing to disrespect me then I'll kill you."

Fear filled inuyasha's eyes. Naraku grabbed a collar and attached it to inuyasha's neck. A chain was attached and Naraku forced Inuyasha out of the dark blood stained cell. Then…

_Sorry but you guys need to review _

_My next story will be longer_


	6. Chapter 6

Then… Naraku attached the chain to the wall "stay here until Kikyo comes"

"When will she come"

"Three days"

Inuyasha was silent. He had collapsed on the floor but he was still conscious.

"Get up pathetic fool"

"What –what did you –call me" Inuyasha was gasping for air.

Inuyasha was still injured from the beating Naraku gave.

Flash Back

Naraku smacked Inuyasha "Naraku you bastard I will kill you"

Naraku grabbed his sword and started cutting at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was covered in blood. Naraku grabbed the chain whip and started to beat inuyasha's bare back. Inuyasha had scars al over his body he howled in pain Naraku didn't stop. Inuyasha then gave up and Naraku sliced through his abdomen and put the collar around inuyasha's neck.

End Flash Back

"Inuyasha are you still in pain"

"Bastard" Inuyasha was smacked by Naraku again.

"Hold your tongue or I'll chop it off"

Inuyasha was filled with fear.

Naraku had beat Inuyasha for the last three days then …

_Sorry about the cliff hanger and soon I will make a way better story on my last chapter I will tell you the title_


	7. Chapter 7

_Now remember Kikyo was going to come in three days_

"Naraku what have you done to Inuyasha"

"Nothing just beat him for not cooperating"

Kikyo ran to Inuyasha. "Are you ok, speak to me Inuyasha"

Kikyo's Shinidamachū (soul collectors) appeared. The Shinidamachū carried of inuyasha. Inuyasha was then taken back to kaede's hut and kikyo left. On the ground there was a wounded sango, miroku, shippo, kirara, and a sleeping kagome. Inuyasha awoke and saw his friends.

"inuyasha jolted up and then collapsed he reopened his wounds. "how –how are you –you guys alive"

"kaede told inuyasha the story of what happened

Flash Back

"naraku were is inuyasha" asked kagome drawing her bow.

"locked up in a dark room scared and starving"

"what" asked miroku.

"what did you do to him" said sango as she threw her hirakotsu.

"I was just having fun tourturing him for the last month"

sango threw her hirakotsu it was thrust back at her. Shippo was poisoned by naraku's miasma. Miroku sucked in several samiyosho. Kagome was spared since kagura appeared telling naraku of inuyasha's condition.

End Flash Back

three days later every one was healed completely exept inuyasha. Still everyone was sound asleep. Inuyasha's wounds haden't comletly healed yet. Once kagome woke up she turned to inuyasha.

"inuyasha wake up I sense the huge shikon jewel shard"

every body woke up. Inuyasha pulled the shikon jewel that naraku had from his robe.

"how did you get that" asked sango.

"I grabbed it from naraku when..when I can't tell you"

"please I want to know"

inuyasha started to blush but not like when pepole are in love.

"naraku tried to make me his –his-his pet."

"what" everyone shouted.

Inuyasha told them the story and told them that when kikyo came he took the shikon jewel. Years later naraku was defeated.

_Look for my next story "inuyasha survival" it will have lots of surprises and I will try to make this my best and it will be long. And several cliff hangers and remember if I don'__t get reviews then no one will ever know what happens._


End file.
